


Artist and the muse

by bluelettergirl



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: 1910s, Artists, Gay, Love, M/M, Poirot, different kind of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: ”Warm summer wind went around a small beach. Living the time when Titanic was just a dream, and newspaper boys yelled every corner. But now there was just the wind, and talking.  Story begins. ”I wanted to write story about Amyas, Caroline and Philip when they were young.I don’t own anything. Just having fun.
Relationships: Amyas Crale/Caroline Crale, Amyas Crale/Philip Blake





	Artist and the muse

” Hey Amyas, i have to go. I promised to be home at ten.”  
Caroline said, and smiled softly to her date. She was wearing beautiful flower dress, and white hat with blue lace. Red shoes laying againts her legs. Amyas stopped working and looked her, shaking head. Almost laughing.  
” You’re such a sissy sometimes, your parents know you’re with us.”  
Amyas said, and gave a smirk. He had cigarette in one hand. White shirt full of color stains, and brown jeans. Caroline looked him with resentful brown eyes.  
” I don’t care what you say, when i say i go i need to go.”  
She said, and took with rush all her things. Red Shoes, blue handbag, and black notebook. She gave the sweetest smile to Philip, but didn’t even notice Amyas. Then she left with quickly, but sure steps. Amyas knew brown sand was burning hot, but was impressed how his new date, didn’t care even a bit. She just walked, and didn’t look back. Amyas bited his dry lip, and continued painting with mania.  
” Woman’s.” he thought.” And took more water, and blue color to his old brush.  
Philip looked fascinated how ”Carol” as he called her, just went back to road.  
” What a young lady she is, so temperament.”  
Philip said, and took cigarette from his small briefcase.  
” Well i wouldn’t choose a ”mouse.”  
Amyas said and continued painting. He didn’t care. Why should he? He was an artist, everyone give up someday with him. Painting was his life.  
” You can’t always be so narcissistic. She loves you i see it.”  
Philip said, and put his hand to Amyas’ shoulder.  
” She’s smart, pretty lady but you know me.”  
Amyas said, and gave look to his dear friend. His muse.  
” You’ll never meet another one like she is.”  
Philip said and took hand away. Smoke filled the air.  
” I’m an artist love, i don’t need some woman to say me how to do things. I have you”  
Amyas said furiously, and took his last beer from his backpack. It was too warm.  
” I’m sure she’s not that kind, who just want stupid painting about herself, and then leave. And you know it too.”  
Philip said, and kissed him to cheek. It felt good.  
” But i don’t want lose you. If i have a kid or even kids with her, or get married..  
And you know you’re then always just a second choice.”  
Amyas said, and looked clouds. He couldn’t look Philip, not when he was serious.  
Philip took long breath, and stub his cigarette to sand.  
” Because i can live with it. I’ll have my own kind of life, i’ll become a huge name.”  
Philip said and laught. Amyas looked him then with his sinful sparkly eyes, and gave smile. He moved himself face to face with his long time friend who was more now.  
” Well give me a kiss them sir big name.”  
Amyas said with playful voice, and put now his beer down.  
Without hesitation, they kissed. It was wrong, but sometimes love is. It was full of passion, maybe angry and also sweetness.  
” You’ll not lose me, no matter how much you’ll love that grazy woman. ”  
Philip said after the kiss, and moved himself closer.  
” Shut up, and kiss me.”  
Amyas said, and they kissed again. Philip pushed him againts the sand, hands everywhere. Kissing. How he wanted to have sex with him. But not now. Not in that place. Amyas realized it, and moved then back to his space. He looked thoughtful, he took sip of his beer, but split it out. It was too warm. Sun was finally going down, ocean wawes hits the quiet beach.  
” I’ll ask that girl out once more, because you’re right she’s special.”  
Amyas finally said, and looked his painting. It was about Caroline at the sun.  
” Do it.”  
Philip said, and pushed plaufyl Amyas.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a good day <3


End file.
